From the Future
by UnderTheLights16
Summary: What happens when someone from the future comes for a visit? A new adventure unfolds in StoryBrooke especially for Killian Jones and Emma Swan.
1. Chapter 1

Henry quickly got off the school bus and started running. It was Friday afternoon and it was time to spend the week at his mom and his grandparents. He had been staying at his mom, Regina's home, but he hadn't packed. He had only about an hour before his mom, Emma came to pick him up.

If there was as one thing Henry was good at, it was running. In fact he would have been there in exactly 5 minutes it he hadn't stopped abruptly. He had heard someone call out his name.

"Henry!"

There it was again. Henry turned everywhere to find the source.

"Behind the tree."

Henry knew he had to be cautious. After all crazy things did happen in Storybrooke all the time. But then again...he was also curious. He walked over to the nearest tree. Kneeling behind it was a small girl about 12 years old.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Henry asked quickly.

The girl stood up. She wore a red coat and a white sweater. Her dark hair was long and a bit curly but what stood out the most were her bright blue eyes. The girl looked so familiar but Henry was sure he'd never seen her.

"It's kind of weird seeing you so much younger, Henry. "

"Do I know you?"

"I'm your sister, Henry. And I really need your help."

Henry took a step back. How could she be his sister? It was a trick.

Emma reached out to the coffee being given to her.

"Switching from rum to coffee?" Emma asked.

Killian chuckled.

"Not yet. I just thought m'lady would rather enjoy some afternoon coffee."

Emma smiled and looked back at the paper piles that had taken over her desk. She had been in the sheriff office since morning trying to get all the paperwork organized.

"Well thanks I really needed it. This paperwork never seems to get smaller. I think it just keeps getting bigger."

She took a sip of her coffee and flipped through some more pages.

"Need any help?" Killian asked taking a chair next to her.

"It's ok I can handle it. I just want to finish this part before my dad gets here to take over."

Killian leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I certainly do hope you don't get too stressed out by the work." He said softly.

"How could I when I have such a gentleman looking after me?" Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

Emma's cellphone ringing interrupted them.

"Hi Regina. Don't worry, I just need to finish this and I'll head over - wait what?" Emma glanced over to Killian who raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean he's not home? No he's not here. He should have been there 20 minutes ago. Ok. He didn't answer? Well let's go and find him then." Emma hung up and grabbed her jacket.

"What's wrong? Henry's missing?" Killian asked.

"Regina said he hasn't come home. She called him but he doesn't answer. " Emma said in a hurry grabbing and organizing things.

"Where could he be?" Killian stood up.

"I have no clue. Come on. I'll text my dad to come in on the way. "

Killian walked behind and grabbed her hand. He wanted to let her know that even in troubled times he'd always be there.

Emma gave him a quick smile and then pulled him to run along with her.

"No Henry please don't run. I came to find you because I knew you would help me. First you have to help me convince Mom and my dad that I really am who I say I am."

Henry stopped and turned around. Could she really be his sister? She did have the curious sparkling eyes that he saw when he looked in the mirror. She looked like she was telling the truth. He decided he'd hear what she had to say.

"Ok. I'll let you explain."

Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks. Come on let's go sit somewhere."

They started walking towards the forest.

"Ok first off I am your sister. You just haven't met me because I'm from the future."

"What? But how can that be possible. That's only happened once." Henry said in total confusion.

"Well in the future someone finds out how to come back and he's here." Lily said sounding worried.

They had walked a couple of feet into the forest. Lily took a seat on a nearby rock and Henry sat next to her slowly.

"Ok...but I don't know." Henry said with doubt in his voice.

Lily grabbed his hand to hold it and looked into his eyes.

"I also came to you because you have the heart of the truest believer. If there's anyone in this town that would believe me right now it's you."

Henry shook his head. The heart of the truest believer. When he looked at Lily he wanted to believe, but he didn't wanted it to be a trick and fall into trouble again.

"I still don't know." Henry replied.

Lily took off her backpack and opened it quickly. She took out a worn out brown book.

"Look. Your storybook. You gave it to me on my 7th birthday. You told me that it was one of the important things of your childhood. It gave you hope when you thought there was none. You wanted me to have this book so that I'd always believe there was hope."

Henry smiled. He took the worn out book and flipped through the pages. It looked exactly like the one he had at home. What Lily said sounded a lot like him, but still could be a trick.

Lily smiled back at him.

"I know it's a lot to take in. A sister from the future. Well half sister. We just share our mom Emma."

"And your father is Killian?" Henry asked.

"Yup." She stared at the trees in front of her and suddenly laughed.

"You wanna know my favorite moment with you? When I pointed out that we weren't real siblings. We were only half siblings. I was probably only 5 and you took me by the hand and said 'Lily, I don't like the word half siblings. You are my sister not my half sister. Family is family and I don't need to distinguish between half or full. I love you and that's what's important. I'm your brother and you're my sister."

Henry thought about it. If he did have a sister right now he wouldn't like to call her half sister. It felt wrong as if he didn't want her to be family. As if only half of her was real to him. He would prefer to call her sister.

"That does sound a lot like me." Henry agreed.

"So do you believe me now?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

Henry nodded. Maybe it was his heart that was taking control but he did believe her. This was his sister. Henry leaned over and hugged her.

Lily smiled and hugged him back. She started filling him in on the details of why she was here.

Killian and Emma reached the library where she said she would meet Regina.

Regina was pacing back and forth talking on the phone.

"Emma! I just got off the phone with the bus driver. She said she dropped him off at the same time and he was running towards my house." Regina said fast paced.

"And nobody else saw him?" Emma asked.

"Not the people that I have asked." She replied.

"It's probably best if we search all the places we know he could be and ask if anyone has seen him." Killian said.

"Well he's not at the library and Belle hasn't seen him. I already asked her." Regina replied.

"Did you try Granny's? The boy could have been hungry?" Killian suggested.

"He would have called Regina or me." Emma replied.

"Let's go check just in case." Regina said.

She got into her car and drove towards it while Emma and Killian followed.

There they asked if Henry had been there. All three of them walked out disappointingly.

"What if something happened to him? How could no one have seen anything?!" Regina said angrily.

"Let's not get worked up. We'll find him." Emma said trying to calm her down.

"Why not try the forest? Perhaps. that's why no one has seen him." Killian pointed out.

"I'll stay here and keep asking around. You two go to the forest and call me if you find him." Regina said.

"You got it. Killian let's go!" Emma hopped back into her car. She was getting worried. Where could her son be? Why would he run off without letting any of them know where he was going.

At the forest Killian and Emma split up to cover more ground. They yelled out for Henry. After minutes of walking Killian heard voices. Children. He walked towards the sound.

"Henry! What are you doing? Your mothers have been terribly worried. Emma! I found him"

Henry stood up surprised to see Killian. The girl next to him smile grew wide. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug. Killian stood in shock wondering who the child was.

"Dad!" The girl exclaimed.

Emma rushed in running towards Henry.

"Henry! We've been looking…wait did she just call you Dad?" Emma said expecting an answer from Killian.

Killian turned towards Emma and shook his head, clearly very confused.

The girl stopped hugging him and looked up at Emma. She smiled yet again widely.

"Mom!" She hugged her and Emma reacted just as Killian had reacted. She just stood there in shock looking down at the child embracing here.

"I'm sorry, but did the girl just refer to you as her mother?" Killian raised both eyebrows.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect people to like my story, but I got pretty good feedback. So here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or the characters**

Emma stepped back from the girl hugging her.

"Henry, who is this?" Emma's eyes flickered back and forth from Henry to the girl.

Henry stepped forward and looked directly at Emma.

"She's my sister."

Emma sighed clearly annoyed.

"Henry I just spent the whole day organizing a million piles of papers and the past hour being worried sick about you. I don't have time for your games or tricks or whatever this is."

Lily looked up at Emma and stepped forward.

"My name is Lily. I really am your daughter. I came from the future and-"

Emma stopped her from talking.

"Are you trying to hurt Henry. Cus that ain't happening. Not on my watch. I can tell you're lying kid. Its my sup-"

"Superpower. I know, Mom. But Dad told me otherwise."

"Wait when did I ever say that?" Killian said as he raised his hook in confusion while also realizing he had just responded to the girl calling him dad.

"Killian. Not the time." Emma replied. Killian nodded stepping back listening to Emma as he usually does.

"Dad told me that your other superpowers are real, but seeing lies isn't a superpower because you often just look for the lie." Lily said in a matter a factly voice.

"You are quite the skeptic, love" Killian said.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Killian then back at Lily. How dare this kid come and tell her whether she wrong or not.

Henry nodded and added.

"She's right, Mom. You're looking for the lie because you don't believe. I believe in her."

Emma crossed her arms.

"No offense kid, but the last time you strongly believed in something you almost got killed by a man who didn't wanna grow up."

Killian had been quietly listening. He didn't want to say much because he was thinking. He looked at the girl and couldn't shake a weird feeling he had about her. Perhaps it was her eyes or perhaps it was just that she innocent, but what if she was telling the truth. They had to at least give her a chance.

"Why don't give the lass a chance to explain herself?" Killian finally spoke.

Emma gave him a look as if saying 'Whose side are you on?' but Killian only shrugged. Meanwhile, Lily smiled brightly. Her father was starting to believe. She could feel it.

"Like I said. I'm from the future. Someone cast the spell and that's why I'm here. He plans to do terrible things and I might need your help to stop him."

Emma was upset. Why was there never a normal time where they lived. Something was always going on. This had to be a trick. It was always a trick.

Emma kept her straight face and arms crossed. She couldn't afford otherwise. Emma was one who was guarded and wanted to keep her family safe. If this was a trick she was going to find out.

"What are you trying to do? Distract us? Lure us into a bigger trap?"

Lily turned to Henry.

"You were right. This is hard. You must have had lots of trouble back when you were convincing her about the first curse. "

Henry laughed. "You have no idea."

Lily paced back and forth.

"I have an idea. I can tell you things I know about you."

Emma shook her head. "You don't know me."

"Someone once told me that life is made up of moments."

Emma unfolded her arms and raised her eyebrows at the familiar line.

"How did you...Who told you that?"

Lily nodded. She was slowly going to make her mother believe.

"The same person who told you. Grandfather."

Emma didn't speak.

"He told me life is made up of moments and moments are kept forever. And there are so many I had with you that I'd never forget.

Lily leaned over towards her mother.

"Do you know some that I keep?"

Lily closed her eyes and remembered the times her mother had revealed her feelings. She knew her mother never did this easily and that if picked the right moments her mother would believe her.

"There was one time where it was extremely stormy. The was such loud thunder and lightning and I got really scared. So I went to over to your room. Dad didn't wake up, but you did and you saw how I was shaking with fear. You took me by the arms and we went into the kitchen to make some cocoa with cinnamon. Although the cocoa was very nice the thunder kept clashing and I was still scared and you suggested you'd tell me a story. Of course I picked the story I always wanted to hear about. The story of you and Dad."

Killian grinned in the background. He was loving the story so far. Especially if he was about to find out exactly how Emma felt towards him.

"You laughed and said that it was such a long and complicated story but you told me anyways. In the beginning you weren't exactly friendly. Practically enemies. But he did help you yet you weren't so happy about hanging out with a pirate. After that Dad just seemed to stick around and he helped you yet again when you were searching for Henry in Neverland This is when you learned how much he cared for you, but you didn't feel the same way. As time passed you began to realize he was fighting by your side and he was doing it all for you. And you thought hey maybe he's not so bad and you started having feelings for him. Then when he told you he'd given up his greatest love, his ship, for you is when it became clear to you that you couldn't exactly let go of him after that. He became yet another person that you truly cared about. Later on you realized that after all you've been through you were lucky to have him by your side always protecting you admitted that he was one of the greatest things that's ever happened to you. That's what you said. How could I be scared of thunder after that? When I realized I have a Dad that would protect me at all costs just as he had protected you and that I have a mom that loves me so much."

Lily had tears in her eyes while telling the story. Emma's eyes were wide open but they were filled with water. She bent down on one knee to be at eye level with Lily.

"How did...when did I...who?" Emma stuttered unable to make an actual question.

"You told me all of this Mom." Lily walked over to her brother and held his hand.

"If you don't believe me I'll tell you the time you told me something really amazing about you and your feelings about Henry."

Emma stayed kneeling on the ground looking at Henry and Lily as she began to tell the story.

"It was at Henry's college graduation. I was sitting next to you and suddenly they called my brothers name. Our whole family was clapping and cheering. And you- you had tears in your eyes. This was weird for me because I'd never seen you actually cry before. Later at Henry's party I asked you about this. You said you were just proud to see Henry accomplishing things and being successful. That you were so happy that he'd found you and were so amazed to see who he had become. But in that moment when you saw him on stage all you could think about was the day you gave him up and the 10 years you were separated from him. Even though you knew it gave him his best chance you deeply wished that you had actually spent those 10 years watching him grow into the beautiful boy he became. Isn't that how you feel? "

Emma reached out her hands and cupped Lilly's face. A tear fell down Emma's face and Emma smiled.

"I believe you."

Everyone else broke out into smile as Lily hugged her mother strongly.

"You're so beautiful." Emma said.

Lily giggled. "I know. You tell me everyday."

Killian walked over to the small girl. His daughter. This girl was his daughter he repeated in his mind.

He kneeled down in front of Lily.

"You're my daughter?" He whispered.

"Yes." Lily whispered back. The two of them hugged in silence and Emma and Henry smiled at the beautiful father daughter moment.

"You have my dark hair," Killian commented.

"And your good looks as you always tell me." Lily added.

Killian laughed and leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Did your mother really say all those nice things about me?"

Lily nodded and Killian smiled triumphantly.

Emma spoke up.

"Hey so we should probably get going. You can tell us why you're here"

"Are we gonna see Grandma and Grandpa?"

Henry nodded.

"Awesome! Wanna race?"

Lily and Henry took off leaving Killian and Emma behind.

Killian took Emma's hand.

"I would have thought I'd remember having a child with you, Swan. Probably a night to remember"

Emma punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up." She said while laughing.

**Stay tuned for what happens next. Please leave a review if you'd like :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily ran happily alongside her brother. She couldn't believe she was actually in the past. It was an awesome adventure. Lily knew that she was here with a purpose, but she was going to try and enjoy this…at least for today.

Lily beat Henry to the door and not long after Emma and Killian strolled along.

"Okay…well time to surprise Mom and Dad." Emma said towards Killian while opening the door.

Lily rushed in and before anyone could say anything she hugged both Mary Margaret and David.

"Um..hi," David said confused but he still smiled and hugged back.

Mary Margaret also hugged her and looked at Emma with curiosity.

"And who is this?"

Lily seemed to have forgotten she was in the past because she spoke up to say "Grandma, can I have some cocoa with cinnamon. Oh and lots of whipped cream!"

Mary Margaret was a little taken aback by her question and stared questionably at Emma "Grandma?"

Emma laughed."Hey Lily why don't you go upstairs sand play some video games with Henry while I talk to your grandparents."

Lily and Henry raced upstairs as everybody else took a seat in the kitchen.

Like any confused father, David was quick to ask, "You have a daughter? Who? What? Since when? Who's the father?!"

Killian grinned. "Well that'll be me."

David let out a very loud WHAT!?

Mary Margaret patted David lightly on the back to calm him down and she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Both Emma and Killian continued to explain how they met Lily. After the story David let out a sigh.

"Wow so we have another grandchild. Well at least we do in the future."

"And you and I mate are officially family...well at least in the future." Killian added. Oh how he loved messing with David.

"But how did she come here? And why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Not entirely sure. But she did mention a spell and trouble. Something of that sort." Killian replied.

"Otherwise we have no idea. But guess we're about to find out." Emma got up and stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Henry! Lily! Cocoa is ready!" She yelled.

In a few seconds the two smiling kids had come down and joined them in the kitchen.

"Lily, could you explain to us now how and why you're here." Emma asked sipping her cocoa.

"Yes. How did you even get here?" Mary Margaret continued.

"Through a portal." Lily stated.

This caused everyone (except Henry who had already been told everything) to look at each other in confusion. Especially between Killian and Emma who had actually traveled in the past through a portal.

"But it's so complicated to create a portal to the past." David said while remembering how his son had been stolen for the purpose of the spell.

"Technically it still is, but it's a different than the portal Mom and Dad went through. This one was created solely with magical powers of one person. No extra items." Lily explained.

"Who created it?"

"Alex stilskin."

"Stilskin… as in Rumplestilkin's son? Of course it would be him." Killian replied with a bit of anger in his tone.

Lily nodded slowly. "Yea and it's not a good thing. He came here to hurt you."

"Wonderful. The crocodile sends his son to finish me off. That coward couldn't even do it himself."

"Actually it's nothing like that. In the future Rumple doesn't have any powers. He was able to teach Alex, but he only meant to do it for good."

"Then why is he here to hurt him?" Emma pointed at Killian.

"Or you. He's angry. He thinks you're the reason his father no longer has his powers."

"And you're here to stop him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Hopefully."

"Did we just send you through a portal so you could save us? That's terrible. No offense Mom and Dad."

Emma laughed when she saw her parents' faces who replied 'Hey!' defensively. Lily almost chocked on her cocoa from laughing too.

"Um. No."

"Um...no. What do you mean?" Killian asked intrigued.

"I kind of just jumped after Alex."

"You did what?" Her parents and grandparents said at the same time.

"You would never send me through a portal. You weren't going to let me help and you were clueless on what to do so I thought I could be a hero and save you guys."

"And you left us to worry in the future." Killian looked disapprovingly at Lily.

"And most likely finding a way to get to me no doubt." Lily added slowly.

"Oh, Lily." Killian reached to hug his daughter.

"You are most certainly your mothers daughter. Acting impulsively like that." He kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to help and you know be a hero." Lily smiled up at her Dad who was still holding on to her.

Emma walked over to her daughter. A hero. She sounded just like Henry.

"Well kiddo. Now we're gonna keep you safe." She kissed her on the head before sitting back down.

"So what's the plan?" Henry asked. Another adventure to defeat the evil. He couldn't wait.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Regina walked in.

"I brought Henry's things over. Henry here- " Regina stopped talking when she saw Lily sitting next to him.

"Who is this?" She asked facing Mary Margaret and David.

"Our granddaughter" David responded smiling but Regina stared at him blankly.

"Who is this?" She asked again turning to Killian who was beside her.

"Well that's my daughter, Lily." Again Regina stared blankly and finally turned to Emma.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who is this child?" Emma hugged Lily tightly.

"She's my daughter. She's from the future."

"Hi, aunt Regina."

Regina tilted her head. "What?"

"I know you're not really family, but I always said hey no fair how come you're related to Henry, but not to me. Then you said since you were great friends with Mom I could call you aunt." Lily explained.

"You hear that? Great friends." Emma repeated smiling while nudging Regina with her elbow.

"Wha- But how? So you just came here for a visit?" Regina stumbled with her words still shocked.

This time everyone tried to explain everything while sometimes interrupting each other along the story.

"So this boy Alex. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him when I got here so I just went to look for Henry."

Regina paced back and forth.

"The thing is...Why did he need to come to the past specifically now."

Everyone turned to Lily hoping she might have answers and of course she did.

"I think I know. Rumplestilskin still has his powers now doesn't he? He is probably going to try convincing him to never to give up his powers."

"And just when things were getting normal." David said sighing.

"Well, thats exactly what he wants. He wanted nothing to be happening so that when he came he wouldn't have other trouble interrupting or so he wouldn't change anything drastically."

"We need to find him. We need to stop him." Henry stated firmly.

"We can't just go running around without a plan." Emma replied.

"Well, based on what Lily said he's most likely going to give his father a visit." Killian pointed out.

"Right but we shouldn't just barge into his shop. Let's just start fresh tomorrow and try keeping an eye out for Alex. If we really can't find him then we'll go find Gold."

Emma crossed her arms. She was usually the one who thought of plans, some didn't work but hopefully this one did.

So the whole family decided that they wouldn't do anything about the boy. They just wanted to enjoy one more day of happiness before they tackled danger. They spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and creating moments just as they all believed they should. At the end of the day they had dinner at Granny's introducing her to everyone. Then finally headed back home to rest.

Emma couldn't sleep. She lay awake thinking of Lily just as she often did when she first met Henry. Both of her children had come looking for her and in just a few moments after meeting them she could feel the strong connection. She'd never want them to get hurt and she'd do anything to keep them safe and alive. Suddenly she heard a buzz.

She checked her phone. It was a text from Killian that read.

"Are you awake? Can't sleep."

Emma texted back.

"Can't sleep either. Come over?"

In seconds her phone buzzed again.

"On my way."

A couple of minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"How's my little angel?"

"Which one?" Emma smirked.

"Lily." Killian laughed.

"Sleeping. Like everyone else."

Killian lifted up a small bag.

"Want to see the gift I got her?"

"You got her a gift. Are you trying to win best parent award?"

"Very funny. Well do you want to see it?"

"Okay but it's her own hook I'm gonna ask you to take it back." Emma teased.

"See for yourself."

Emma looked in the bag and saw a tiny box. She opened it and inside was a gold necklace. Attached to the end were two charms. One was an anchor and the other was a swan.

"I just wanted to show her that we will always be with her."

Emma smiled and handed him back the bag. Then she grabbed his hand and walked him in front of Lily where she was sleeping. She took two chairs and they both watched Lily.

" I have a feeling she knows that. She's wiser than she looks."

"She looks beautiful. Just like you, love."

Emma got closer to Killian and rested her head on his shoulder. Killian wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't let that Alex mate hurt you or Lily." Killian whispered.

"I know. And I'll keep you safe."

"As long as we have each other by our sides nothing should defeat us." Killian whispered again.

Emma looked at him in the eyes and lowered his face down to kiss him. Killian placed his hand on her face and kissed her back. Killian felt his heart race as it often did when he kissed Emma. He loved her more than anything in the world. He wanted her to always be fine but with the new threat facing them he couldn't help but worry.

Emma placed her head back on Killian's shoulder.

"I wonder what we're like in the future." Emma whispered.

"According to Lily's stories we sound like the greatest parents ever."

"I hope so although I think you'll be that very overprotective father."

"Hey! You don't know for sure."

"Sure I do. You're protective of me. You'll probably be more protective of Lily." She reached to kiss him on the cheek.

"Point taken" He said kissing her head.

All of a sudden, Lily gasped and quickly sat up on my the bed.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Emma asked kneeling beside the bed.

"I had a terrible nightmare where you were being- you were" Lily started crying in fear.

Killian quickly got her out of bed and laid her in his arms in his lap.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. We're here." He rocked her back and forth like a baby.

Emma wiped Lily's tears away gently. "It's okay Lily. Don't be scared." She held her hand.

Killian squeezed her.

"Your dad is here. Nothing's wrong. Don't cry." He assured her.

After a few minutes of receiving comfort of her parents Lily had stopped crying.

"Feeling better?" Emma asked.

Lily nodded and Killian slowly placed her back to bed.

"Try sleeping again. We'll watch over you. And we'll both be here if you have anymore nightmares." Killian told her.

Emma and Killian sat back in the chairs arms wrapped around each other watching Lily. They didn't talk. Just enjoyed each other's company until they fell asleep just like that.

**Tell me what you guys think? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alex walked around the streets quietly. The wind was softly blowing through his brown shoulder length hair. He had the look of determination in his eyes. He reached the graveyard where he knew Regina kept her magical items. He knew that at this time she didn't use them, but here he could continue his research throughout the night. In the morning he would go over to his father's shop to talk to him. By then he should have a way of making it all right again.

….

Emma awoke to the sound of plates. She looked back to see Killian in the kitchen and walked towards him.

"A pirate who knows how to cook, huh?"

"Did you really assume I got all your lunch from Granny's?" He asked.

"Maybe. Need any help?"

"No, I'm going to prove to you I can make the best breakfast in all the land."

"You sure you can handle that with one hand and a hook?" She said stealing some blueberries from the counter.

"Bad form, Swan. Making fun of an invalid."

Emma kissed him and then held up her arms. "Fine, you wanna make me breakfast. I'm not stopping you." She went to the couch and turned on the T.V

Killian started whisking up some eggs when a bundle of joy popped up from the bed.

"Dad's making breakfast? Yay!"

Killian turned to Emma.

"See? Our daughter seems to think I'm quite the cook even with one hand and a hook."

Lily stared seriously at her father. "Actually, Dad, Mom and I usually just watch you fail and when you've finally given up Mom takes us all out to eat."

Killian stumbled with his words."What? B-but.."

Lily giggled. "Dad, I'm kidding."

Emma burst out laughing. "The look on your face was priceless. Good one, Lily." She gave her a high five and both continued laughing and giggling on the couch.

Killian shook his head but laughed too.

"Like mother like daughter." He said to himself.

Henry awoke to a wonderful smell and quickly jumped out of bed and rushed down the stairs.

"It smells so good!" He exclaimed.

Lily turned away from the cartoons she was watching with Emma.

"I know right! Dad's making breakfast."

Henry took a deep breath.

"Awesome!"

Killian put down the plates he was holding and placed them on the counter.

"Thank you mate! Now before I forget I need to give you this."

He reached into his jacket pocket. "Is this the game you were telling me about the other day?"

Henry stared at the box. "Uh…no."

Killian shook his head. If only he had paid more attention to the game Henry was always endlessly talking about. Maybe he should have jotted down notes…

"Sorry, lad. I'll go back and -" Henry interrupted.

"Are you kidding? This looks way better than the one I wanted. Thanks Killian!"

"No problem." Killian smiled. He almost resumed cooking when suddenly two bright blue eyes appeared looking up at him.

"Yes, lass?" Lily continued staring.

"Expecting a gift?"

"Well, you wouldn't give Henry a gift without getting me one."

"Perceptive, arent we?"

"I'm just from the future." Lily shrugged.

Killian patted her head gently and handed her the small bag. Like any child would she opened it eagerly.

"Wow, its beautiful. Thanks, Dad." Lily put it on and Killian's heart warmed up. Little did he know that Lily was hiding the same exact necklace below her shirt.

Killian stared at Lily as she skipped back to the couch and propped up next to Emma. He had only met this little girl yesterday, but that didn't matter. He already adored her with all his heart.

Kiliian finished cooking and everybody came downstairs to enjoy the wonderful meal. Even baby Neal.

After breakfast, Emma was the first to mention Alex.

"So, we need to start searching for Alex. Make sure he doesn't harm anyone."

Lily nodded. "Agreed. I started thinking and I think I know where he may be."

"Well, that's great! Where?" David asked.

"Aunt Regina's vault. He's magical so he'll want more magic."

"Okay. I'll call Regina. David and I will look for Alex there."

"I'm coming too." Killian added. He did not want to leave Emma alone while someone was here to hurt either of them.

"Wait what about us?" Lily asked.

"Guess what? You two get to spend quality time with your grandmother and uncle." She kissed Lily and Henry on their heads.

"What? But Mom, I'm from the future. I can actually help you if you find any leads or clues or whatever."

"Yeah c'mon. Plus, you do realize we're probably going to be sneaking around to help anyways." Henry pointed out.

Emma looked up at her mom who just shrugged and then back at her kids who were looking at her with begging eyes she couldn't resist.

"Get in the car." She finally said.

"YES!" Henry and Lily ran out the door.

"Emma? Why would you do that? You could be exposing them to danger." Killian was not happy about this.

"I know, but she's right. She's the only one who actually even knows what this guy looks like. She can help. We just gotta keep them close and they'll be safe."

Killian nodded and they walked out the door to the car.

—

Alex looked through all the things in the vault. There were tons of books about magic in here. Tons of spells that he did not know. He could only learn little in a night, but he could still master a few. A vault was too small to practice some of these spells. So he took a few books and items to go practice in the forest.

—

"There's nobody here." Regina called out.

"But that does't mean he wasn't here. Do you see anything missing?" Emma asked.

Regina looked around.

"I don't remember everything that's in here you know." She touched shelves and drawers.

"Actually, I think there might be some books missing. Nothing special. They were just spell books."

"Perhaps a book full of evil spells on how to torture your victims." Killian asked.

"If I had a book like that you would remember me as more than evil."

"Actually I remember you quite evil." David replied.

Regina stared at him coldly.

"Can we stop with the bickering. We are here with a purpose. Lily, what do you think he'll do with a simple spell book?" Emma asked.

"Well he could be looking for ways to torture you... but maybe he's just learning. It seems like him. He's always reading about magic." Lily replied.

"He could also be at my grandfather's shop. He could be talking about magic with him." Henry said.

"Alright. Then I guessed we stalled long enough. We gotta go to Gold's shop." David replied. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The bell his shop's door rang. Gold looked up from organizing.

"I'm going to guess and say you aren't here to buy, sell or pawn anything." He said.

"You got that right." Regina answered.

Gold stared curiously at all of them. What could it be this time? His eyes then lingered on the small little girl next to Henry. He's never seen her before.

"We know this might sound weird, but we're looking for your son." Emma stated.

Gold was confused.

"Son? My son is dead and you should know that more than anyone, Ms. Swan."

Emma sighed. "Not Neal. Your other son...from the future..."

"If this is a joke. You're gonna have to try harder because I'm not laughing." Gold replied slyly.

"Don't play any games, crocodile. Have you seen him?" Killian raised his voice.

The little girl walked towards him and said, "Dad, I'll do the talking."

"Hi. I uh- my name is Lily. I came from the future too following your son. His name is Alex. He looks just like you. The problem is that he's here to hurt my parents and if you could help us you know convince him not to that would be helpful." She talked slowly and gentle.

"But how could-?"

"If you haven't seen him we should be out looking for him. Look, if he comes here just let us know. Please." Emma interrupted.

"Fair enough" Gold agreed. He watched the family walk out the door.

He shook his head. What was that about?

Suddenly a figure stood up from behind the counter.

"Hello father." A boy, about 14 years old stood tall looking straight at him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You know who I am. I'm your son, Alex. Look at the resemblance. I'm just here to help you."

Gold stared at the boy who looked almost exactly like him when he was young.

"That girl. Lily. She said you were here to hurt her parents."

"I have no idea how Lily came here. She must have jumped after me in my portal. And yes it's true."

"Why?"

"In the future, you give up all your power and it's because of them. I'm here to help you keep your power so that you never have to give it away."

"Really? You think you can do that?" Gold was intrigued.

"I know I can, father."

"But why would you want me to keep my powers. Belle has pointed so many ways that power made me a monster and perhaps I still am."

"You're already losing hope to keep your powers!" Alex yelled.

"I know Mother did say that, but now that I'm here you can keep all of your power and love her. You can have it all. I need you to keep your powers. I had to grow up developing these powers on my own. What you taught me was limited. You could never truly show me because you could not practice it yourself. I felt alone all of my early childhood and it's all because of Killian and Emma. If they hadn't stopped you and shown you that powers mean nothing against love then I would have a father to be there and teach me magic like he rightfully should. But now that shall all be fixed."

Gold listening carefully to his son. Could he be right? Could he really have power and love without trouble? Why not give it a chance?

"What do you have in mind?"

Alex smiled. That's exactly what he wanted to hear.

**Stay tuned :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT OR OUAT characters**

"Son I don't understand." Gold stated. He was confused on Alex's whole plan. It made sense in a way, but then again would it work?

"Don't worry father. I've got it under control. By the way where is, Mother?"

"She just left town to a library convention. Why?"

Alex rubbed his hands together.

"Excellent. I love Mother, but she would definitely want to stop this plan."

Gold nodded. Based on the parts that Alex had told him, it did not sound like Belle would like it one bit.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

Alex nodded confidently. "Like I said I have it planned and it shall not fail. Just do as I say and it will work perfectly."

"So light and dark magic both can destroy the dagger?"

"Well, you have to be able to embrace both the dark and light within you. And you know exactly where we can get the purest and most powerful source of light magic." Alex paced back and forth talking excitedly.

"Of course I know." Gold said thinking about the savior.

"Well then all you have to do is call her and get her here. I'll be the one taking her powers."

Gold thought it through one more time. It didn't matter if Alex casted the spell. He would still be blamed.

"No one will forgive me."

"Emma doesn't need powers. Hasn't she always denied them anyways? Why let the power go to waste. You need them more, to teach me. Besides, I found an interesting thing among Regina's things. There was an old book of spells and I found exactly what I was hoping to find. A forgetting spell. Of course I haven't exactly tried it, but it seems simple enough. I shall just cast it after we have taken all her powers and no one will have an idea where Emma's powers went."

"Well you certainly have thought of everything." Gold smiled at Alex.

"I know." Alex gleamed.

Gold patted Alex on the back. "I'm proud of you, son."

Alex looked up and attacked his father with a hug. "Thank you, father."

"I can't believe we haven't found him yet." Henry said disappointed.

They had been searching all night and they had found no clues as to where Alex might be. Henry and Lily wanted to keep searching but all the adults suggested that they'd take a break.

"He'll turn up. You'll find him before trouble begins. I know." Mary Margaret said while hugging Henry.

Everyone was now sitting around or grabbing snacks.

Lily was playing with baby Neal.

"This is so weird. I'm carrying uncle Neal like he probably did with me."

She bounced him up and down.

"You're so cute. You look a lot like..."

Killian had been thinking worried about Alex who might pop in at any moment, but looked up when Lily didn't finish.

"He looks like who, Lily?" He asked.

"Um. No one."

"Perhaps a brother? Do I have a son too? What's the lad's name?" Killian asked getting up from his seat.

"Woah. Don't bombard the kid with so many questions." Emma replied while walking by.

Killian looked at Lily who casually looked away and he smiled. He knew Lily was hiding something and if she stayed silent then there was a high possibility that he was right.

Suddenly, a phone rang. It was Emma's.

"Hello? Gold? Yeah…Are you sure?…Okay….I'll be right over." Emma hung up.

"Gold says he might have found a clue. Didn't wanna give any details though. Told me to meet with him at the shop."

"I'll go with you." Killian said without thinking.

"No it's fine. He just wants me to check something he found that may or may not be a clue. We don't really need the whole gang." Emma said smiling at her family.

Killian however was reluctant to let her go by herself. He was worried something could happen as there was always something happening in Storybrooke.

"But-" he started.

"I'll be fine." Emma leaned toward and kissed him.

"Gross." David and Henry said at the same time. They were still getting used to the whole Emma and Killian dating thing. Meanwhile, Lily and Mary Margaret were smiling away.

Emma gently held on to the collar of Killian's jacket and said, "You can continue searching with Lily and the others and then I'll come find you later, okay?"

Killian looked into Emma's beautiful eyes.

"Aye." He nodded slightly. She could convince him to do anything with that look. He kissed her on her cheek before she left.

"Alright mates. Where to next?"

"More adventure!" Lily exclaimed. She was just too cute sometimes.

"Alright son are you ready?"

"Are you joking? Of course." Alex smiled.

"Okay. Well you should hide then because Emma should be here any moment." Gold was staring out the door and sure enough a yellow car pulled up on the street.

Alex dodged behind the counter. All was set and ready to go.

Emma walked in and Gold's bell to the shop jingled.

"So what happened here?" Emma asked walking towards Gold.

"I just came back not long ago and I found the door unlocked and the store…slightly emptier." Gold replied calmly as he always did.

"Well, knowing you, you know exactly what's missing." Emma looked around the shop. At the corner of her eye she thought she saw something move, but when she turned she saw nothing so she turned back to Gold.

"Yes. There are a few small trinkets missing. Not at all important. I did however find this peculiar object." Gold pulled out a rusty circle shaped item. "I don't believe I have ever seen it. Do you have any ideas, Ms. Swan?"

Emma reached out and took the object. She examined it closely.

"It looks like-" She started.

Suddenly, the item expanded and snapped shut around her wrist and before she could do anything else Gold grabbed her wrist and snapped yet another thing on her other wrist. The rust fell off and a chain appeared connecting the silver cuffs that were now locking Emma's hands.

"Shackles." She realized. "What the hell are you doing?" She tried freeing herself, even with magic, but to no avail.

"Helping me." Alex said jumping from behind the counter.

"You're Alex?" Emma gritted her teeth. "What do you want?"

Alex was quick. He spoke a spell then yelled, "This!" as light began to flash.

Emma was now on her knees and white light left her body through the shackles. Gold lifted his hands and the white light and his dark light collided. It caused even brighter flashes of light and Emma screamed in pain.

"OW!" She yelled repeatedly.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. It may hurt a bit." Alex laughed. All was well so far.

"Dad, are you sure you can handle this?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow at her father.

Killian walked around the car with "Sheriff" written across.

"I have survived many storms with me ship. I think I can handle this car machine… vessel"

Henry perked up. "I can always do the driving."

Killian laughed and put his arm around Henry.

"I'd have both your mothers yelling at me, lad, if I let you do that."

Killian opened the car door. Lily took front seat and Henry sat in the back.

How hard could it be? Killian thought to himself. He looked at the buttons and steering wheel. Ah, just like the helm of his ship. This was going to be easy. He moved it, but nothing happened.

"You need to turn it on first," Henry smiled.

"Right." Killian nodded and took the keys and struggled to find a place to put them.

"We can call granddad." Lily pointed out as Killian kept struggling.

"No need. I've got it all under control." He finally put in the key and started the engine.

"See?" He said proud of himself. Then he began messing with buttons and levers. The radio started playing music.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

Then he found the gas button, but the car went backwards and bumped into the back wall.

"You know what? I think if we walk we'll be able to, cover more ground, and keep our eyes more open for you know, the lad."

Lily and Henry nodded, but when he wasn't looking they both started laughing silently.

Lily reached for her father's hand. Killian wrapped his fingers around his daughter's little hand. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. His little girl. He held on tight to her hand while walking along the town.

"Do you think we'll find Alex in time?" Lily asked.

" Of course we will. Hasn't anyone told you? Villains never win." Killian assured her.

"He's not a villain." Lily said looking down at the ground.

"What?" Killian looked down to Lily for an answer, but she seemed lost in thought.

"Perhaps we should go look for your mother now. She hasn't called. Let's just check up on her." Killian said trying to ignore Lily's expression. He wanted to ask, but he had a feeling she wouldn't tell him.

"Okay." Lily and Henry said.

They turned around and started walking towards Gold's shop.

"How long have you been with mom?" Lily asked.

Killian widened his eyes. He wasn't expecting that question.

"Um. Quite a while. Why don't you tell me about us in the future?"He answered.

"I don't want to ruin anything. I will say that what's in store is really awesome." She smirked.

Killian's eyes twinkled with happiness. "Then I should just go back to the future with you."

Lily giggled. "You can't. You'd miss out on stuff." Killian nodded smiling.

They continued walking silently until Lily spoke up again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you told Mom you love her yet?"

But Killian suddenly wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the flashing lights coming from Gold's shop.

"That's where Mom is." Henry said worried.

"Emma!" Killian whispered desperately. He let go of Lily's hand and bent down to look her in the eyes.

"Stay with Henry." He looked at Henry. "Stay here. Call your grandparents."

Killian ran into the store and saw Emma on her knees crying out in pain.

He looked up to see a boy speaking in a weird language and Gold standing in front of Emma.

"Let her go!" he yelled.

"Never, pirate!" Alex yelled back and continued his spell.

Killian got in front of Gold and Emma, but the magic seemed to go right through him. He looked at the shackles on Emma's wrist and tried to undo them, but he couldn't.

"Emma. Stay with me, love." He held on to her as he saw that she was beginning to go unconscious.

Just then, Lily rushed in. She saw her mom on the ground in her father's arms.

"MOM!" She yelled and joined her side.

"Alex, stop it!" She got up and ran up to him.

"No. It's almost done!" Alex continued.

"ALEX! YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

"NO!"

"ALEX! She's MY MOM! STOP IT!" She pleaded.

He looked at Lily's desperation.

"UGHHH!" Alex stopped the spell and all the light flashing ceased. The shackles fell to the ground and Emma gasped as the pain stopped. Killian gently placed her on the ground and got up ready to attack Gold.

"DAD! STOP! Mom's hurt and weak. We have to get her home."

Killian looked back at Gold and then at Emma. He picked her up in his arms so she didn't have to walk.

"This isn't over." Killian spat.

"Far from over." Alex answered.

Killian stepped out of the store with Lily as Henry came rushing towards them.

"Grandparents are on their way. Mom! Is she okay?" He reached out for Emma's hand.

Emma didn't respond.

"Let's meet your grandparents halfway." Killian began to walk as fast as possible and Lily and Henry ran along. Emma had to be okay. He was not going to let her die.

**Sorry about not updating in a while. I'll try updating faster. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters. **

"What happened, Alex?" Gold was still confused on what had happened.

"Lily. She ruined everything." Alex said in a low whisper.

"You didn't even cast the memory spell." Gold continued.

"I was a little surprised. I didn't think she would show up."

"Well, we can try again. We just have to be more careful about this."

Alex nodded to this but he was lost in thought. He couldn't let this happen again. He needed to succeed for his happiness. For the happiness of his parents. He was going to whatever it took now. For his family.

Emma's family surrounded her. They had laid her on the couch. She hadn't opened her eyes since they arrived and wasn't responding.

Lily was sitting on her father's lap. She had her arms around his neck and buried her face in his jacket.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Lily's eyes were shut and she held onto Killian tightly.

He rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.

"It'll be alright, love." He hugged her closer to him. He was scared too, but he couldn't show it. He had to be brave...for Lily.

Regina had her arms crossed and stared at Emma.

"Okay so what exactly happened?"

Killian clenched his jaw.

"Didn't I say this already? When I got to the shop Emma had shackles on her arms, there was light flashing which could have been the crocodile sucking her power. I don't bloody know exactly what happened! Just help her!" He yelled.

Lily tightened her grip on her father. Killian sighed. He also had to control his temper.

Regina raised her hands in the air in annoyance.

"Yelling at me isn't going to make me work faster!" She yelled back.

Henry held onto Regina. He looked up at her with fearful eyes.

"Mom, please. Try anything."

Regina reached for Henry's hand.

"I know, Henry." She stood in front of unconscious Emma. "It would just be a lot easier if I knew what it was...Let me try a simple healing spell."

Regina used both hands and hovered them across Emma's entire body. After doing this twice Emma slowly opened her eyes.

"What the..." Emma spoke.

Regina sighed with relief and Lily jumped off her fathers lap and kneeled down closer to Emma next to Henry.

Happiness overcame Killian. "Emma!" He pounced to kiss her. Emma kissed back and then groaned.

"Ow. Ow. Apparently still sore."

Lily and Henry exchanged smiles and hugged their mother gently. "Mom! You're awake!"

Emma smiled at her children and cupped their faces.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

David kissed Emma on her forehead and Mary Margaret hugged her.

"We were so worried."

Emma rested her head on her mothers shoulders taking in everything that happened and suddenly she let go and started to get off the couch.

"Woah. Woah." Everyone tried telling her.

"We need to catch Alex before he-"

Killian stopped her and tried to gently place her back down.

"I know, love, but you need your rest."

Regina nodded. "I tried the healing spell about three times on you. You're seriously injured."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm just a little sore I can-"

This time David stepped in.

"Please Emma just rest."

Emma didn't lay back down.

"I can't just lay here while that guy runs around ready to attack my family and me."

Lily clung onto Emma and leaned on her chest.

"Mom, you're hurt. You can't always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Heroes get weak and sometimes they need rest." Emma stared at her daughter in amazement. Where had she learned to speak so wisely?

"Alex won't try hurting us for now."

Emma laid back down. "How are you so sure?"

Lily shrugged. "I just know." For a moment Emma and Lily locked eyes and just smiled at each other.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Emma?" Mary Margaret asked while stroking Emma's hair.

Emma sighed. "When I got there it was just Gold. He managed to put these magical shackles on me and Alex jumped out of nowhere repeating a spell. It was taking away my powers but it felt like the magic was ripping out of me."

"So you don't have any powers?" Henry asked.

Emma shook her head. "I don't think he took all of it."

Emma closed her eyes, moved her hands and wiggled her fingers.

Dim light appeared but Emma yelled in pain.

David quickly held onto his daughter. He didn't want her to feel pain again. Not his little girl.

"What the hell does he want with your powers?" Regina asked.

Emma glared at Regina.

"I don't know. Which is why all of you should let me off this couch."

Killian stood up and sat on the couch and placed Emma's head on his lap.

"Can't leave now." Killian laughed.

"Oh no. A pirate has imprisoned me." Emma laughed back.

Regina rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Henry, would you like to go to Granny's and grab something to eat?"

Henry stood up and nodded.

"Lily, would you like to join us?" Regina asked.

Lily smiled up at her and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'll stay here."

Henry hugged Lily. "Mom seems okay now. Trust me I've seen her fight off lots of things. I'll bring you back a donut." And with that he and Regina left.

Meanwhile, Lily stared at her parents, but she pretended she wasn't looking. They were both laughing about something and she smiled. A decade later they still made each other laugh and smile exactly the same way. She could see how much they loved each other. The words that they spoke to were filled with the love that they had for each other. Their eyes sparkled with smiles were always directed towards the other with love which seemed like it would never go away. Lily noticed these things everyday in her life and even though she was in the past she could still see the same exact thing. Her parents love for each other was timeless. How could she let Alex destroy this? She couldn't let her separate the people she loved most and she most definitely was determined to save her family now.

"Swan, I have to admit something." Killian almost whispered.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I was really scared today."

"I never thought pirates could get scared." Emma teased.

Killian held her hand. "Usually I'm not afraid of anything. But there is one thing. I'm afraid of...and that's losing you."

"You won't lose me. I think I've learned a thing or two about survival with you."

Killian smiled and leaned closer to kiss her and they were lone in the world for the slight moment.

That's when Lily decided that she needed to put an end to the danger once and for all. She quickly got up and started headed for the door and almost went out the door unnoticed.

"Lily, where are you going?" She heard her mother ask.

Lily spun around and put on an innocent face.

"I just felt like going out for a walk." She responded.

"Oh. Well let us come with you" Emma said preparing to get up.

"Are you sure, Mom? Aren't you still hurt?" Lily asked nervously.

"I think it'll be good for me to walk it off."

Killian took Emma by the hand and gestured to Lily to walk first.

"Beautiful girls first." He told her.

The three of them walked side by side. Kilian was trying to tell them a story, but Lily wasn't really listening. She was paying close attention to where they were walking. Only a few more steps and they'd be near the shop.

"ALEX! COME OUT!" Lily suddenly yelled.

Emma and Killian exchanged troubled looks.

"Lily, what are you doing?!"

"I need to talk to him. He can't just ruin my family." Lily answered.

"ALEX!"

In a few seconds Alex appeared in front them.

"Alex, we need to talk."

Killian got in front protecting both Emma and Lily.

"Get away from them."

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"Sorry, pirate but I think it was Lily who asked me here. So step out the way." Alex raised his hand and soon enough both Emma and Killian were tied up.

"We need to talk alone about this. And let them go."

"Fine. Let's talk."

Alex untied Lily's parents and made them disappear in a cloud of red and black smoke, leaving Killian and Emma yelling for Lily.

**Ahh! Why Lily? Why? What is she hiding? Why is she going with Alex? So many questions...Sorry I'm really tired. Anyways I hope you still want to continue reading this story. Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Killian got up in frustration and he helped Emma get up.

"Bloody hell. Lily is going to be the death of us. She jumps with Alex in the future to the past and now she's going after him by herself again. Why did she have to get your impulsivity?"

Emma laughed.

"Hey don't blame this on me." She dusted herself off.

"I actually think there's something else there. Y'know besides impulsivity."

"Something else? What do you mean?" Killian was too upset to understand.

"Well back in Gold's shop. I wasn't too awake, but Lily yelling at him is what stopped him right? And then she's so sure he's not going to be hurting me and now she...summoned him and didn't seem scared at all. There's something we're missing here"

Killian raised his eyebrows in horror.

"Are you trying to imply that our daughter is with the crocodile's son?"

Emma shrugged. "I'm just saying that maybe Lily could be hiding something about him."

"Earlier. When I said villains never win. She said something like 'he's not a villain.' Bloody hell."

Emma laughed at how upset Killian seemed.

"It just extends the family tree even more doesn't it?"Emma smirked.

"Stop enjoying this. This isn't the least bit funny."

"Relax. We don't even know for sure. I was just pointing out things, but I have a strong feeling Lily is going to be perfectly fine."

Emma pulled Killian who seemed frozen still. She smiled and hoped that she was right about Lily being okay.

The cloud of smoke quickly disappeared. Lily looked around and noticed a lot of objects all around. They were in the room behind Gold's shop.

"Well I guess I should start first." Alex sat on a chair and propped his legs up on the table.

"Lily, what the hell are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" He asked.

Lily went through the pockets of her jacket and pulled out half a ripped page.

"To stop you from doing this plan."

Alex stared at the page and slowly said, "So you know most of my plan?"

Lily crumbled up the paper and threw it at him.

"Yes. I do. And I heard you muttering your plan to yourself. I told my parents as soon as I found the paper. You were creating the portal when we found you and as soon as you jumped I jumped after you."

Alex stayed silent for a moment and just stared blankly at Lily.

"You shouldn't have done that." He stated.

"What? And let you hurt my parents? No. I came to stop you, but instead of you I found Henry and well I figured my family and I could stop you together."

Alex didn't say anything.

"You stop talking to me for two weeks only for me to find out that you're after my parents. How could you even think of this?"

Lily was angry. She was talking rapidly and staring coldly at Alex.

"Well, I stopped talking to you to save you the trouble of getting hurt. I'd figured you forget about me and stop caring for me. By the time you did find out what I did, I thought it wouldn't be so hard on you."

His voice projected the voice of a boy who didn't care and was confident of every word he spoke, but his eyes shifted nervously. Lily hadn't noticed this.

"Two weeks did not make me stop caring about you. It hurts that you're trying to do this. It hurts a whole lot. So that part of your plan didn't work." Lily tried talking more calmly. After all she wanted to reason with him.

"Well you shouldn't care for me because as you can see I'm seeking revenge." Alex nodded slightly.

Lily got closer to the desk in front of Alex and pleaded.

"Alex, you're my best friend. I'd never stop caring for you. Please stop this madness. Please don't change what we have."

Lily's eyes sparkled with hope. She wanted Alex to stop what he was doing and just go back to who he used to be. Her best friend. The only one she truly trusted besides her family. She didn't want to lose a friend.

Alex avoided looking directly into Lily's eyes.

"I have to." He replied in a low voice.

"No you don't"

This time Alex got up from his chair and started pacing back and forth.

"How can I just let it go Lily? How can I just stop the plan that could fix everything. All my life I get to hear the wonderful story of how your mom and dad did nothing but save each other. They were never selfish all they thought about was each other."

He banged his hand on the desk.

"Do you think I don't know what my father did to people. what he made my mother go through? I hate it. Your parents get the wonderful love story and what do my parents get? Well not anymore. I have finally come to the past and I will change history."

He paused to take a deep breath.

"Power is the only thing my father has that actually means something." He almost whispered.

"Don't be silly, Alex. Your father loves you and you know it. What he did in the past is in the past. He's changed now. He really has. He changed the day he gave up his powers. Sure maybe my parents helped in his decision, but the real reason he gave up his powers was because of you. So that he didn't use them to hurt you like he did in the past with your deceased brother, Neal and like he did with your mother too." Lily placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

Alex stared at Lily's hand on his shoulder then let Ike's back up at her.

"Maybe I didn't want him to give up his powers. Maybe I wanted him to teach me how to use mine."

"He still did."

Alex moved his shoulder to get away from Lily's touch.

"You think that was enough? I felt alone with my powers especially when I couldn't control them, but what do you know? You don't have powers."

Lily tried to remained calm.

"Alright. Maybe I don't understand what you've been through but how is what you're doing now good?"

Alex smirked eerily.

"Oh it's good! Just not good for well, your parents. Believe me when I say, I will get the rest of your mother's powers."

"I don't even understand what you're doing. You need my mom's powers to destroy the dagger? Why isn't what you have enough?"

Alex fell back on the chair and laughed.

"Ha! That's just what I told my father. Steal Emma's powers and embrace both dark magic and light and it shall destroy the dagger. Sounds legit doesn't it?"

Confusion spread across Lily's face.

"What?"

"Well you see...my father is the dark one and your mother is the savior. If I want my dad to keep his powers, but make sure my family stays happy then I need light magic. The strongest and the purest to overcome the strong dark magic of my father."

Lily hadn't realized how much Alex had been planning this. He was seriously planning the worse.

"Your whole plan was to steal my mother's powers to destroy and replace your father's powers. And you didn't tell him because he probably wouldn't have agreed."

Alex raised a finger and moved just as the dark one would move.

"Precisely"

"Then why did you mention my dad's name. I heard you when you were planning in your room. I heard you mumbling and I heard you say his name. Why?"

"Let's just say it's a surprise."

Lily's heart started pounding rapidly.

"I can't believe this. You let jealously, ambition and powers take over your heart. You weren't like this...There's evil rooted in you now."

Alex smiled an almost evil smile.

"Actually I'd say it was there the whole time...Must be genetic."

Lily narrowed her eyes.

"No. It wasn't there the whole time. You were good. We had plans to be heroes together. We planned so many things on how to save people. Remember that?"

Alex shook his head.

"Childish thinking. I'm older, smarter and I realize my priorities now."

"You could change. You can let go of this whole plan." Lily didn't want to give up on him, but Alex wasn't in agreement.

"I don't think so." He simply responded.

"Well, good luck with that. And good luck without having a best friend anymore. I don't care about you anymore. My dad was right. You are a villain. And villains never win."

"Remember the part where I said I was going to change history? It's practically happening already."

Tears were falling from Lily's eyes and hands were in fists.

"Shut up! Stay away from me and stay away from my family. I don't even know who you are anymore, but whatever you have planned is not going to work. I'm going to fix this, save my family and take us both home. And when we do get home…I never want to see you again."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Ah. The hero speech. Of course. Where do you get all this delusion from?"

Lily's face now showed anger and determination and headed towards the door, but before left, she looked back she said,

"It's not a delusion. There's always hope in my heart. Must be genetic." She slammed the door behind her, leaving Alex alone.

As soon as she left Alex let his head fall onto the desk.

He had just lost his only friend. Possibly forever, but he needed to do this. For his family. Even if it meant losing everything else important to him.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Alex quickly lifted up his head and blinked fast to get rid of the wetness in his eyes.

"Alex?"

"Hello, father. I was just sitting here thinking."

"Just wanted to make sure you're okay." Gold smiled.

Alex smiled back.

"Of course. And I'll be even better after we succeed."

Gold patted Alex on the back.

"I hope you're right, son."

Alex sighed. His father didn't know what he was going to do next. It was just up to Alex now.

**Poor Lily. What's Alex's next step that he's not telling his father? Stay tuned. The ending is coming soon. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so sorry this took so long. I hope you still want to read this. Anyways, enjoy.**

Henry sat at the foot of the staircase playing with his gameboy. He was there waiting for Lily to come home. He was only a few zombie kills away from reaching level 23, he just needed to- suddenly he heard footsteps and looked up to see Lily. He smiled and lifted the brown bag next to him.

"I have your donuts!" His smiled faded when he saw the sadness in Lily's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Lily let a tear fall from her eye and she was quick to hug Henry tightly.

Henry's eyes grew with concerned as his eyebrows furrowed. He gently wiped the year from his sister's face and offered Liky his hand.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs."

In the loft Killian and Emma sat by the kitchen table sipping some coffee. David and Margaret were near the couch making little baby Neal giggle. They all looked up at the same time when Henry and Lily walked through the door. Killian broke into a smile of joy and relief.

"Lily! You're back!" He was no longer smiling when he saw the look on his daughter's face.

"Lily, love, are you crying?"

Lily let herself fall into her fathers arms who wrapped around his arms tightly around her.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Emma joined to hug both her and Killian.

Lily squeezed both her parents and sighed. Her blue eyes were still glimmering with tears and and her voice cracked as she talked, breaking Killian's heart with every word she spoke.

"I wanted to stop him. I wanted to be a hero, but I couldn't do it."

Emma let go and with her motherly touch she wiped away a few tears and moved her hair aside.

"What happened?" Emma asked almost like a whisper. She didn't want to see her daughter in pain.

Lily sniffled dragged her feet towards a chair leaving everyone else surrounding her.

"Alex said he isn't going to stop his plan. I tried talking him out of it but he's so determined. He's going to continue and he still wants to hurt you."

Killian clenched his jaw and made a fist with his hand.

"Considering his lineage I'm not surprised. What could you expect from a boy who grew up with the dark one as his father."

Lily stopped crying and look at her father to state firmly,

"No he wasn't like this before. He was not a villain."

She sighed. She started to remember all the good moments she had with Alex.

They would often run together pretending to save people from danger. They'd sword fight dramatically, to eliminate their foes. Sometimes they would rest on the grass staring at the clouds claiming that every hero needed a rest. Day after day they would spend hours of fun together. They were great company to each other. Alex was there when she had a bad day and he knew exactly what to do to make her smile. Lily thought she had done the same for him too, but now she realized there was a deeper sadness she had not been able to fix.

"He's my best friend. Or was now...Back home we became friends fast. We were the only ones who believed we'd actually become the best of heroes. He's going to go on with this plan and become a villain and now I've lost my friend."

Emma wrapped her arms around Lily.

"I'm sorry kid."

Lily let her head fall on her mother's shoulders.

Killian stared at both his beautiful loves. Not only was this Alex lad trying to hurt Emma and him but he had also just hurt Lily. This made him really angry. How could he do such a thing? How dare he? He wanted to put a stop to it by throwing the boy in the middle of the sea...But Killian wasn't that man anymore. He couldn't hurt the lad even if every part of him wanted to. He had to stay strong and calm for everyone's sake. But as he stared at Lily in her mother's arms he just couldn't help it.

"Lily I'm really sorry that the lad hurt you. It upsets me very much. He's not the same boy now so we have to put a stop to his plan."

She took her father's hand.

"I know."

Killian smiled at her.

"Now don't you worry, love. Because we will find a way. As your mother has taught me…" Killian paused to smile at Emma who smirked back.

"... heroes always find a way. And we shall win."

Lily smiled back at him. He was right. They would win. Everything would be fine and Alex would come to his senses.

"Since you talked to him do you know what he might be up to next?"

"He told me he plans on continuing to steal Mom's powers"

"But he can't exactly do that if he doesn't find us right?" Henry asked.

Lily nodded slowly. "Yeah…which means…we should just stay indoors. Maybe Mom could do a protection spell and he won't be able to come in. At least until we come up with a plan."

"What can we do cooped up at home?" Henry pointed out.

Killian patted Henry in the shoulders.

"We can spend time together…like…like—"

"Like family," Emma said finishing his sentence.

"We can play videos games."

"Invent our own new food dishes"

"Finally watch Net Flicks"

"Netflix, Killian."

"Right! That!"

Emma raised her arms and hovered then against the door until a shimmering light was present on the door.

"Alright. Let's start the fun."

A couple of hours later they were gathered in front of the TV playing video games.

"I'm winning you Swan." Killian said nudging Emma.

"No you're not. What the hell are you talking about?" She lightly pushed him back.

"I'm making that vessel move faster than yours. I'm winning"

"That doesn't mean your winning! You don't even know what you're doing Mister I'm 3 centuries old and have never played video games."

"Hey you're just jealous because I just started and Im doing quite the job." Killian nodded confidently.

"Don't flatter yourself. Watch when the game ends and I win."

Henry turned to Lily.

"They do realize they're both losing right now right?"

Lily laughed, but continue to fiddle with the video game controller, her eyes focused on the screen.

"Sometimes I think that whenever they're in a room together, even if the room was filled with distractions, they'd still only notice each other."

Henry laughed. "They're gonna keep bickering about this aren't they?"

"It's going to be really funny when they realize they've both lost." Lily added.

Later that night they were all laying down watching a movie and soon everyone was fast asleep.

—

Killian stood on main street in the darkness by himself. He spun around in confusion.

"How the bloody hell—"

A shadow stepped from behind a street light.

"Alex." Killian spat.

"Pirate." Alex spat back.

"What do you want?" Killian asked.

"Nothing big. I just want to torture you."

"I dare you. Try your best but you won't win."

"Oh you sound so sure. But what if I do this."

Suddenly a portal appeared behind Killian and he turned to look at it. Then he laughed and turned back to face Alex.

"A portal? That's your torture? What is that going…" Killian was interrupted by a yell he didn't want to hear.

"Killian!"

Killian turned back to see Emma trying to hold on.

"Nice try, Alex, but I'd risk my life to save her." Killian was quick to hold out his hand for Emma to grab.

"Emma. Take my hand. I got you." Emma reached out, but before Killian grabbed her hand he heard another yell.

A couple a feet away another portal had opened.

"Daddy!"

"No! Lily!" Killian yelled back. Killian was in a dilemma. The loves of his life were both going to leave if he didn't react quickly.

"Ha! Who are you going to save Hook? The woman or the girl."

Killian's face expressed torture and anger.

"I don't care what I have to do, but I'm going to save them somehow."

Alex laughed. "Unless I do this." With a flick of the hand another portal appeared and another voice could be heard yelling.

"Help me! HELP!"

"Henry!" Killian yelled.

He spun around in a circle. The three people that he loved most in the world were in trouble and he didm;t know what to do. He didn't have magic and he only had one hand. How could he ever save them? Tears formed in his eyes and his heart throbbed with pain.

"Three people. Three different portals. Three different destinations. Face it. You can't save them." Alex said smugly.

"Why? Why have you attacked my—my family. My happiness." Killian yelled with despair.

"Did you really think I was going to let you have a happy ending? After all you took from my father…Say goodbye to them because you'll never see them again."

Alex flicked his wrists once more and Emma, Lily and Henry fell into the green portals.

"NOOO!" Killian fell on his knees staring at the ground where they once were.

—

Killian woke up sweating. His heart was beating excessively and he kept taking deep breaths. He quickly adjusted to the dim light and sighed with relief when he realized he was in the living room on the couch. Just a nightmare. Emma and Lily had their heads buried in each of his shoulders fast asleep and Henry laid across Emma and his lap. He smiled. He rubbed Henry's shoulders and lightly kissed Emma and Lily on their heads. They were perfectly safe.

"How cute." A voice whispered.

Killian jumped back startled. "How did you-"

"How did I break the protection spell? I spent years studying magic and even looked through old books that I stole from Regina's things. I know how to break a simple protection spell. The savior should really try and focus more on perfecting her skills." Alex smirked.

Killian looked down at his family.

"Don't you dare hurt them! I will die fighting for them"

"You underestimate a 15 year old. I'm the one with the magic here. I could hurt you in so many ways, but don't worry….mate. I won't hurt them, that is of course if you come with me willingly."

Killian carefully stood up carrying Emma and Lily to place them in different positions on the couch. He gently adjusted Henry underneath Emma's arms. He stared at the three sleeping, not knowing if he'd ever see them again.

"As long as you let them be…alright." He spoke.

Alex nodded. "That's a good pirate." Then he proceeded to poof them away leaving behind a black smoke.

**Where could Alex be taking Killian? Why? Stay tuned. Almost done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow...this took really long. Sorry. But I hope you're still interested in reading. Enjoy :)**

Lily yawned and stretched her arms and saw that Henry and Emma were soundly sleeping. She noticed her dad was missing and decided to get up and look for him.

"Dad? If you're making breakfast can I help?" Lily said. That was weird. The kitchen was empty. Maybe he went to the bathroom. After waiting a few moments and hearing no noise coming from the bathroom she got up and knocked on the door.

"Hey Dad are you in there?" No response. Lily started to panic. She ran back to the kitchen and searched. Back home when her dad left to do something he would leave a note, but there weren't any notes here. She looked in the living room. No note from her father there either. He wouldn't just leave without warning, would he?

Lily shook her mother awake.

"Mom…Mom!" Emma woke up in full alert.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She said quickly looking around for danger.

"I can't find Dad anywhere. And there isn't a note or anything."

Henry woke up too. "What's happening? Did you say Killian is missing?"

"Okay. Let's not get carried away yet. He could just be at the store or something." Emma reached for her phone and pressed a button.

Silence, while the phone rang several times. No answer, so Emma tried again. And then again.

"Killian would have heard the phone by now wherever he is. He would have already picked up and he would have known we would have worried if we saw him gone so he would have left a note, a text, a voicemail…something." She said.

Lily looked up worried at her mother. "He's with Alex. He must have somehow broke the spell. I should have known he would."

Emma tried to hide the fear from her children and quickly got up. "We'll find him. Come on, let's go."

Henry and Lily grabbed their coats and ran behind her.

Killian struggled against the ropes. He had tried breaking them last night but he must have fallen asleep doing so. Now that he was awake he was trying to fight against the tightness yet again, but there was no use. They weren't moving. Why was he always tied up? He had to get out before-

"Glad to see you haven't escaped." Alex grinned.

Killian fought against the ropes and yelled.

"What do you want? You know what? I don't care what you do to me just don't lay a hand on my family."

Alex laughed.

"Relax. The only one I want to hurt is you. Oh just wait and see what I have in store for you pirate."

Killian gritted his teeth.

"I wouldn't expect less coming from the crocodile's offspring." He spat.

"Thank you. I just have to take care of you and then steal the rest of Emma's powers and all will be wonderful in the world."

Killian shook his head.

"Have you really taken no example from your father? He was a coward. The only way he protects himself is through his magic. And now you're doing the same."

Alex's face changed. He hadn't thought about looking like a coward. For it moment it seemed like he would stop to really think about what he was doing and then he shook his head. No, it must be done. He wasn't being a coward. He was doing what was right.

"Shut it pirate."

Alex lifted up his hands

"You're in for quite the surprise."

Killian shut his eyes not in fear but in acceptance of whatever was to come. As long as he knew his family was safe everything was okay.

"Lily! Wait for me!" Lily had let go of Emma's hand when she saw her father and was now running towards him.

Killian opened his eyes just in time to see Emma use the little bit of magic to untie him. What happened next happened too fast. The comet of magic had already been released by Alex. Lily couldn't let Alex hurt her father so she jumped in front of Killian. In that moment Killian felt as if the world had slowed down. He saw how the impact of the magic hit her chest and how her small body went limp and fell into his arms.

"No!" Yelled Killian as Emma raced to the scene using what was left of her powers to slightly knock down Alex and she fell on her knees besides Killian.

"Lily!" Both parents yelled in desperation. They shook her and continued to call her name but she didn't respond.

Alex was on his knees and recovering from being knocked out. He was only a few feet away from the crying parents and unconscious Lily. He stared in horror as he saw the young girl not responding. He hadn't meant to do this. He wanted to hurt her father not her. Never her. He lifted himself up and started walking closer.

"Lily. Please answer me." Killian cried. Tears fell from his face onto Lily's clothes. He looked up at Alex.

"What have you done you monster!" Killian snapped at Alex.

"What hell was that spell? And how do you undo it." Emma demanded.

Alex slowly kneeled down. For a moment all three stared at Lily's chest which was glowing where the spell had hit.

" I don't know how to undo it. It's a torturing spell. It's supposed to hurt your heart and drive you insane from the agony, but it was meant for you." Alex replied slowly and still in shock.

"Then what the bloody hell is it going to do to her." He stared at Lily as she started to grow colder in his arms and her breathing slowed even further.

Alex didn't answer and just looked at Killian and Emma, his eyes filled with fear.

"No." Killian whispered.

"There's gotta be a way to save her." Emma said determined.

She raised her hands slightly above Lily and used every bit of her magic to try and heal. Lily's glowing chest dimmed as Emma struggled to keep the magic in her hands going. Suddenly they heard a cough.

"Lily!" Killian propped up Lily against his arm so she could sit up better.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked holding onto Lily's hand.

"It hurts." Lily was barely able to reply.

Gold was walking through the forest. Alex had told him to meet him here, but why? As he bent over under a low branch he looked up to see people in the distance. Not just any people.

"Oh no." Gold whispered to himself. He walked as fast as possible to see what was going on only to have his suspicions confirmed. The young girl, Lily, she was in her father's arms looking extremely pale.

"What happened here?"

If Killian hadn't been holding Lily he would have strangled the man.

"Your son used some magic and now it's killing my daughter. I always knew the Dark One would never change. Look where the dark magic you've taught your son has ended up." Killian yelled with passion.

Gold looked at the child and at her parents.

"I knew nothing of this. Alex what did you do?"

Alex had tears forming in his eyes.

"I wanted to get revenge for you. The spell was to hurt him not her. She got in the way and it hit her."

Gold took his hands and flicked them over Lily's heart. The glow seemed to almost fade away and everyone began to sigh in relief. Then the glow returned and Lily grunted in pain once again.

"Why didn't it work?" Emma's heart was pounding. She had only met this girl a few days ago but she felt the strong connection. She could not lose her. Not now. Not ever.

"I don't know. I don't understand this magic that Alex used."

Killian couldn't help it anymore. He freed his arm from under Lily carefully and pushed Gold away who didn't fight back.

"If I could save your daughter I would. Believe me. I know what it's like to lose a child and I would never want that burden on anyone. It's the most awful and most painful suffering."

"So she's just gonna leave us. But she's from the future? What will happen?" Emma asked.

"I suspect she will perish in this moment. Her life would go on as it was until the age of 12 when she will ... Disappear."

Emma and Killian looked at each other and back at their daughter. Tears were everywhere and they both hugged Lily tightly.

"I'm so sorry Lily. I'm sorry we failed in saving you. We failed you as parents."

Lily reached out to touch her father's cheek.

"Don't say that." She struggled talking but continued.

"You guys don't see, that to me you are the most amazing people I know. When I look at you I see two brave heroes and I'm not just saying that because you're my parents. I've seen and heard so many stories of the things you've done for others. I've also heard the stories of your mistakes. And that you both have been hurt. Your hearts have been broken again and again. Despite all that you learned to keep fighting for the people you love. I don't think you realize it but all of that makes you the greatest parents. You've been left alone and damaged, but you never ever wanted me to feel that way. I've always felt like I belonged. I grew up knowing I had people who loved me, cared for me, who would always forever be there and would never ever leave me. Thank you."

There was silence among the group as Lily seemed to be taking her last breaths. Killian and Emma squeezed her tightly wanting to believe it was all a lie and that she wasn't actually leaving.

"The glow." Alex pointed out.

"What?"

Alex gently pushed Killian's body away from Lily's chest. The glow that was getting brighter as Lily breathed slower was now diminishing. Confusion filled the air until suddenly Lily gasped for air as if she her lungs hadn't felt fresh oxygen in forever.

"The pain! I don't feel it!" Lily exclaimed sitting up.

They all looked at her chest that now looked perfectly normal. No hint that magic had hit her.

"But how?" Emma asked.

Gold laughed. "Well I guess being the daughter of a pirate and a savior has its perks. She seems to have some sort of healing power within you. Looks like you're magical, Lily."

"She has magic?" Emma asked. Her daughter had inherited her magic capabilities, but in a whole other way.

"I guess that makes me a survivor huh, Dad?"

Killian and Emma exchanged glances of relief as they laughed at the familiar line.

"I'd like to tell you two something. After listening to your daughter talking about you like that, it made me realize that it's all I ever wanted from my son Baelfire. But I let power get in my way." Gold looked over towards Alex.

"I'm not going to make that same mistake with m'boy here. I want to do the right thing...for you" He said playfully poking his chest with his thumb.

Alex looked to the ground ashamed of everything that had happened.

"When I was thinking of this whole plan I never thought I was just making the mistakes my father made in his past. I thought getting revenge was the best way."

Alex looked at Lily in the eyes and sighed.

"You were right. I let my anger get in my way and let it make me a monster. A villain. I'm really sorry that seeing you hurt is what made me finally recognize that what I was doing was wrong."

Lily smiled.

"It's okay. You just made a mistake. And you're not a villain. You're just a kid waiting to become someone: a hero. Even heroes make mistakes. We'll find our way."

Alex hugged Lily. He was lucky to have a friend like her and he wasn't going to let go of her again.

"Well I think we should probably inform the others that everything is fine." Emma said getting up from kneeling next to Lily with Killian.

"But before that, I think there's something that rightfully belongs to you. Your powers." Gold said reaching for the shackles that had once taken away the power.

"I once thought that magic was the only thing that was worth fighting for. I thought power is what I needed but not anymore. Seeing all of this just showed me I don't need all the power in the world to make me happy. I have love. With Belle." Gold put an arm around Alex.

"And right now the future seems brighter than ever."

They all smiled looking at the two kids that didn't quite belong just yet. Gold was right. The future seemed brighter than ever. There would be struggles coming, but there would also be something wonderful.

**A few hours later...**

"This is kind of weird. I'll be seeing you in a couple of minutes but I still feel like I'm going to miss you." Lily laughed hugging her parents.

They squeezed her tightly.

"Well we're not gonna see you until a few years so we're gonna miss you till then, kid" Emma replied.

"Remember to stay beautiful and and be good to those wonderful parents you must have." Killian smirked and Lily rolled her eyes. Just like her mother would.

"Goodbye young Henry. It was pretty awesome being around your age for once."

"It was a lot of fun. I'll see you in a few years little sis." Henry hugged Lily who then continued to go and hug her grandparents.

"Goodbye, Dad." Alex said hugging Rumple.

"Say hello to mom for me. Granted she'll think you're playing a joke on her or maybe she'll believe you."

"I will son. Hey listen, I know you wanted to spend more time with me learning magic. I know I wasn't there when you needed me, but I'm not as innocent as you. I can't live with my magic. I've done too many wrong deeds and it's going to take a lot to redeem myself. Soon I will let go of my powers and I won't have them anymore. Can I trust that you learned your lesson and you will use that magic of yours to be the hero you want and I know you'll be?"

"Yes father. And don't worry I have a good friend keeping me on the good path." Alex smiled and looked over at Lily who was walking his way.

"Are we ready to go?" Lily asked Alex.

Alex nodded. "All set."

With her powers newly restored, Emma used her magic to create the portal using the instructions Alex gave her.

Soon a blue swirl appeared in front of them.

Alex extended his hand to Lily.

"Ready?"

Lily's face lightened and turned around.

"Just one more thing." She walked over to Killian who bent down to her level. Lily whispered something unheard by the rest into Killian's ear. Whatever it was that she told him it made Killian smile and nod. Lily hugged him one last time, smiled at the rest of her family and ran back to take Alex's hand.

"Together." She stated as if to remind him that together they could do anything. Just like they promised when they were much younger.

Together they jumped and disappeared in the blue portal.

"What did Lily whisper to you?" Emma had her arm holding onto Killian's arm.

Killian kissed her on the head.

"A secret." He said raising both eyebrows.

Emma leaned her her head against his shoulder as they walked home.

"Come on! You can tell me." She insisted.

Killian laughed.

"Patience, love. I'll tell you when the time comes."

Emma shrugged and smiled. As long as everything was back to normal and no evil was over their heads everything was fine.

**So that was my story...Lily's secret you ask? The world may never know. Just kidding. There's an epilogue where we get to see :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to give a big thank you for all of you and who have read this story from start to finish. It warms my heart that people actually read my stories. And another big thank you for those who left a review, favorited and/or followed the story. It really helped me continued to write. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Thank you all. I'll let you read now :P**

**Epilogue**

"I'm going after her." Killian stepped around where Lily had disappeared.

"We don't even know where she went. How are we going to get there?" Emma said pulling him back.

"Emma, our daughter just went through a portal with the Dark One's son and you expect us to just do nothing." He couldn't save her. Lily had gone through the portal with Alex and who knows if she was ever coming back.

"He's not the Dark One anymore and I know you're scared, I am too. But we have to trust that she'll be alright." Emma said trying to calm him down.

From the background they both heard shuffling.

"What do you mean my son went through a time portal?"

Gold got past everyone to where Emma and Killian were standing.

"Where'd he go? What happened?" Gold demanded.

"That's what we want to know. All we know is that Lily said Alex had a revengeful plan and when we came to stop him he was creating the portal and Lily jumped after him."

"He was able to create a time portal all by himself?" Gold proudly asked.

"This isn't the time to be proud. Our kids are missing!" Killian yelled.

"For once we're in agreement and on the same side. I am not losing another son." Gold replied.

"Okay so what do we do?" Emma asked.

"I-don't know." Gold answered now lost in thought.

"Mom? Where 's Lily?" Three year old Liam hugged his mother's legs.

"Liam I thought I told you to stay with your grandma" she said picking him up into her arms.

"Don't worry lad. I'll find her." Killian answered ruffling Liam's short blonde curly hair.

Regina walked in. "Okay so I gathered every spell book I could find that could help us figure out what Alex might've done."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma took the books but flipped through them with a confused face.

"For Lily...anything." Regina answered.

Neal and Henry ran in.

"Okay so we found what might be drafts of his plan in his room, but-"

"You broke into my house?" Gold narrowed his eyes at his grandson.

"It's not breaking in if we're family right?" Henry smirked.

"Also it's an emergency here." Neal added.

"I let them in." Belle said walking into Gold's arms.

"We have to find Alex. He's just confused."

"Together we'll find him." Gold reassured her squeezing her hand. Their only son had caused all this trouble but neither was angry. They only had fear of never seeing Alex again.

"Anyways but none of the pages explain how he made the portal. We do know he's going to Storybrooke about 15 years ago." Henry said.

"Great. Who knows how the hell we're gonna get to the past?" Emma exclaimed pacing back and forth.

Neal, who was now 16, hugged Emma.

"Don't worry Sis. We just gotta keep looking."

Emma nodded and everybody went back to flipping books until a flash of blue interrupted them.

Alex and Lily tumbled through onto the floor.

"Lily!" Her family yelled.

"Alex!" His family yelled.

Both ran to hug their respective family.

"How long were we gone?" Lily replied.

"A couple of hours." Neal answered.

"It's been days for us. Even though I might've just saw you I missed you all so much. The past versions of you are too confused." Lily said causing everyone to laugh.

"And Neal you were such a cute baby to carry." Lily moved on to hug him.

"You saw me as a baby. Aw man that's so weird. I'm you're uncle. You're not supposed to see baby me." Neal said embarrassed.

"You're my uncle too but I saw you grow up." Henry poked fun at Neal like he always did. Sometimes it was really fun being older than his uncle.

"Henry! You were my height. No. We were the same height for once. I'm gonna miss that, but I missed you more"

Henry now 27 spun young Lily in his arms.

"I missed you too kid."

"Alex we were so worried. You're okay?" Belle ran to hug him.

"I'm fine, Mom. I almost made a mistake, but I didn't. I missed you so much."

Gold embraced his wife and son. They were a small family but they were a happy family.

"I'm going to use my powers for good only. I'm going to be a hero." Alex stated and this made his parents smile proudly.

"We know you will." Belle nodded and caressed his face.

Alex motioned for his dad to bend down.

"Since I know how to create time portals now maybe I could create one for us so that we can go visit my brother Neal whom I never met." Alex whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we could do that." Gold nodded with tears in his eyes not quite believing Alex wanted to give him a chance to see Baelfire again.

A little blonde boy raced into Lily's arms.

"Liam! You weren't in the past at all. I think I missed you the most."

Liam only giggled not understanding what Lily meant.

"Me love you Lily." Liam hugged her.

"I love you too brother." Lily hugged him harder.

"Lily" Regina stepped forward.

Lily looked up and ran to hug her.

"Aunt Regina. I missed you too. The past version of you was really confused about me."

"I mean the savior's daughter from the future calling me Aunt? I can imagine how skeptical I was."

Everyone laughed.

"We're glad to know you're safe." David told her.

"Of course I was safe. I was in the safest hands. All of you. Although you doubted me you knew that you felt the family connection and tried to keep me safe and feel at home." Lily smiled.

Alex walked over to Emma and Killian.

"I'm really sorry for causing all this trouble. And for hurting you when I went back in time."

Alex apologized not expecting to be forgiven yet. However, Killian surprised him by patting him on the back.

"It's okay lad. You've made a mistake but if you recognize it and apologize for it well that just makes you a brave smart man."

This made Alex smile gleefully. "Thanks!"

For a few moments everyone gathered around listening to Alex and Lily talking about their adventure. Suddenly, Emma stepped back.

"What's wrong love?" Killian asked.

"I'm remembering our engagement...when you asked me to marry you."

"Well that's very sweet of you but why are you thinking about that now may I ask?"

"No no. It's...a different memory. It feels...new."

Killian thought for a moment. "I feel it too, but I'm remembering it differently."

Lily jumped at both of them from behind.

"You're welcome." Lily said obviously proud of herself.

"But wait. How did you do that?" Emma asked the twelve year old who only smiled at her.

**Present Day (A couple of months after Lily &amp; Alex left) **

"I told you I didn't want anything for my birthday." Emma whined as she fiddled with the red box with a yellow bow.

"Can you please just open it love?" Killian whined back.

"Fine. But I'm just saying you didn't have to go through so much trouble."

Emma untied the ribbon that made the bow and lifted up the red lid. Inside the contents jingled. Emma placed her hand in and retrieved a set of keys.

"You got me a car?...Wait a minute these are my keys."

"I was going to get you a car but then I figured you wouldn't trade that yellow bug for anything so I said why not just gift her the keys."

Killian laughed as he saw Emma's unimpressed face.

"I'm only kidding."

"Well you're right. I wouldn't trade my car for anything...it holds too many memories."

Killian understood. "I know which is why you're using that car to drive us somewhere"

"Okay...where are we driving to?"

Killian got up from the couch and starting walking out. "It's a surprise."

Emma rolled her eyes and stood still for a moment trying to guess places they might drive to and then just followed him.

After many turns and Killian constantly directing her left and right Emma was getting annoyed.

"Can you just tell me where I'm going?"

"There on the right." Killian pointed.

"The docks? We could have gotten here in 5 minutes."

"But then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He stepped out of the car.

Emma crossed her arms and walked slowly behind him. She wasn't sure what she should be expecting.

"Behold." Killian smiled.

"Is that the Jolly Roger? But I thought you couldn't find it. How did you?"

"Well a little flower I know told me how I could get it back."

Emma raised her eyebrow then widened her eyes.

"A little flower? Lily? This is the secret she told you that you wouldn't tell me?"

Killian shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of. There's more to it. But yes she told me where the Jolly Roger might be located and I asked Ariel for assistance."

Emma laughed. "So is my gift the Jolly Roger?"

Killian ran his hand on the smooth wood his ship.

"I thought of that at first. But I thought of something better. I'm giving it to Henry."

"You're giving the Jolly Roger to Henry? Wow. I'm sure he'll love it. But why? You don't want your ship anymore?"

Killian walked over a few feet.

"Actually I bought a new ship. Emma, meet the Savior Swan." He pointed towards a ship that was very alike the Jolly Roger except it had the Savior Swan in white letters written in the lower side.

"Woah. You named your new ship after me."

Killian nodded. "And after it's new captain. Captain Swan. What do you say? Would you be the captain of the ship along with me of course?"

"Yea." Emma said still in shock.

"Well come on then. Let's climb aboard." Killian offered his hand in helping Emma jump on.

"I don't even know how to sail a ship." Emma looked around touching the ship that was now hers.

"I'll teach you. Just like I taught Henry." Killian grabbed her hand.

"You know I love you right?"

"I mean you say "I love you" to me every day. Do I know it?"

Emma laughed at Killian's face.

"Yes. And you know I love you too." Emma said leaning closer to Killian.

"Well then I want to ask you something."

"Okay. What?"

"Since we have this new ship. Would you go on more crazy, danger searching, adventures with me?"

Emma placed her forehead and his forehead.

"I would never imagine my life without the adventures."

Killian smiled.

"One more thing. When we go on these adventures I don't always want to call you captain."

Emma laughed. "Right. You can call me Luv like you always do."

"I have something else in mind."

Killian reached in his jacket pocket and revealed a small velvet box. He placed a single knee on the deck of the ship.

"Emma, will you marry me and let me call you my wife on these adventures that I hope never stop."

**Future Again**

"You didn't have to change that about the past." Killian answered as the memory lingered. He'd never told Emma that this was how he had always wished their engagement would have gone. He was happy that Lily was able to do this but he wasn't sure how Emma would react.

Lily shrugged. "I know how you always said you wish you'd found your ship earlier so I thought why not help you find it sooner and ask mom to marry you how you always wanted."

"You wanted to ask to marry me on your ship?" Emma asked. She didn't know about this.

"I thought it would be more memorable if I asked you like that." Killian answered quietly.

Emma leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It didn't matter how you asked. I wouldn't change my answer."

Emma leaned down to look at her daughter and kissed her head.

"But thank you for giving us a chance of an even more beautiful moment."

"Happy one day early anniversary!" Lily yelled with her hands in the air.

Killian laughed.

"Now I'm wondering what our gift would have been if you hadn't been to the past."

"Oh Dad. You know I would probably have made you relive that whole scene anyways some other way."

They all laughed.

"Well just wait until your mother sees my gift."

Emma shook her head. "Can't be better than mine."

Killian raised one eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah. Just wait for it." She winked at him.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Let's go home. The time traveling has made me tired." She took Liam's hand and walked in between her uncle, Regina and older brother. They followed Lily's grandparents and her parents followed behind them arm in arm. She looked over to her left as she saw Alex walking in between his parents. She waved at him.

"See you tomorrow."

He waved back.

"A new adventure awaits for us."

He was right. An adventure and many more and it was going to be great because she had a best friend to enjoy every moment of it and large family that who would support and protect her.

**Thank you for reading. So I was planning on creating a series of one shots on the future life of Emma &amp; Killian with the kids but I haven't decided if I would write it or not. Let me know if you'd be interested in reading it though. **


	11. One Shot Series

**One Shot series**

Hello everyone. So if you're here it's because you've read my story From The Future. If you didn't you should...just kidding you don't really have to to read the one shots. Anyways I've decided that I would accept requests on what kind of stories you'd like to read. Some of you already sent me some messages suggesting ideas so thank you :) I'll try to write as many as possible throughout the summer. So basically you can send them below in the reviews through private messaging or if you don't have an account just shoot me an email at underthelights16 I'm going to write them randomly so if yours doesn't get picked I'm sorry ahead of time. I guess we should have rules. Hmmmmm lets see since from the future is K+ I'll keep the one shots k+ too. And you can pick among these characters: Emma, Killian, Lily (Emma &amp; Killian's eldest daughter) Liam (Emma &amp; Killian's youngest son), Henry &amp; Alex (Belle &amp; Rumple's son aka Lily's best friend) Of course the other characters will make an appearance but those are the main ones I want to focus on. Oh and also I'm keeping all of you who request anonymous unless you tell me "you can say I requested it." I think thats basically it. So anyways request away and I'll start writing :) thanks


End file.
